Aura Chronicles
by MoeChinn
Summary: Un nuevo Enviado de Gaia ha aparecido. Mimi, una arquera de origenes humildes a quien tal poder le viene grande. ¿Cómo podría cargar con el peso de la esperanza de todo el reino para derrotar al Rey de las Sombras cuando ni ella tiene fe en si misma?
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó con un sueño.

En ese sueño, el mundo vivía su final.

La Gran Iglesia que había en Navia había sido tomada por monstruos y demonios; el Rey de las Sombras dominaba todas las tierras del reino, el caos se respiraba en el aire, junto con el olor a destrucción y muerte. Miles de vidas se habían perdido, compañeros, familiares, conocidos; muchos habían muerto en una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, algunos ni siquiera sabían que había guerra. Se habían perdido vidas de inocentes, eso era lo peor de todo.

No. Miento.

Lo peor de todo no era eso.

Lo peor de todo, es que la esperanza del reino, de los guerreros, de los caídos, reposaba en mí.

En alguien que, si se equivocaba, acabaría con el mundo.

Se supone que yo debía salvar el reino, yo debía parar al Rey de las Sombras para que no sumiese al mundo en un apocalipsis eterno. ¡Yo! ¿Y quién era yo? No era nadie. Solo una joven que se creció en un pueblo pesquero y a la que un día Gaia maldijo. O bendijo. Todo depende de cómo se mire. Todos aquellos que me miraban veían en mi luz, esperanza, salvación… Cuando yo me miraba sólo veía un monstruo, una condena, y muerte.

Caminé con la seguridad que no tenía hacia Alania, que me esperaba a las afueras de lo que antaño había sido el distrito comercial de Navea. Con los pocos recursos que le quedaban, había fabricado un arco para mí. Aunque ella me dio el arma orgullosa de su creación y sonriéndome, me dolió cogerlo y mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos en los que me veía reflejada, esos ojos que admiraban a un monstruo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no usó lo que quedaba para mejorar el arma de André, el jefe de los Templarios? ¿Por qué lo usó para hacerme un arco increíblemente bello y, por lo que podía sentir, poderoso?

Tras darle las gracias me fui de allí, mirando fijamente el suelo pues las vistas a mí alrededor eran desoladoras. Las llamas consumían gran parte de la ciudad y más allá de lo que alcanzaba la vista. Los heridos se amontonaban y los sacerdotes usaban su magia para sanarles, aunque acabasen exhaustos pues el número de heridos superaba con creces el número de personas que un sacerdote podía sanar con su magia; y a pesar de que no había un sacerdote solo, sino que había varios, el número seguía siendo mayor. Y eso solo los heridos. Los cadáveres se amontonaban fuera de la ciudad, pero aún quedaban algunos cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por la ciudad. Las vistas eran realmente desoladoras. Y aun así, la gente de allí aún tenía sus esperanzas puestas en mí. ¿Cómo era posible?

Me reuní con André y los pocos templarios que aún seguían con vida y me informó de su plan. Íbamos a entrar en la iglesia, los templarios se encargarían de terminar con cualquier monstruo mientras yo derroto a los demonios superiores para que así estos no me molesten. Qué amable por su parte.

Asentí cuando me preguntó si estaba lista, a pesar de no estarlo, y bajo en grito de "Por la luz de Gaia" los templarios entraron en el templo sagrado y empezaron a luchar con los monstruos.

Tras coger una gran bocanada de aire me uní a ellos, y, esquivando los ataques de cada bando encontré a uno de los demonios. Su aspecto era grotesco y terrorífico, pero ahora debía mantenerme firme y controlar mis emociones, así como mi pulso. Lo bueno de ser arquera es que no tienes que acercarte a tu víctima, sólo debes tener buena puntería. Saco tres flechas y las disparo impregnándolas antes con mi magia, para que el ataque sea más fuerte. Las tres se clavan en la carne del monstruo pero no es suficiente para derrotarle. Esquivo sus enormes manos que intentan aplastarme y me alejo de el mientras vuelvo a colocar otra flecha y tenso la cuerda del arco. Vuelvo a apuntar al monstruo y disparo, y esta vez si cae muerto tras el impacto.

Con gritos de júbilo los guerreros templarios suben al siguiente piso y yo tras ellos. Allí nos encontramos más de lo mismo, hay una decena de criaturas repulsivas merodeando por los pasillos pero los templarios se encargan de eliminarlas mientras yo derribo y doy fin a la vida del monstruo más fuerte. Poco a poco, noto que en mi interior nace la esperanza. Tal vez sí lo logre. Tal vez sí consiga derrotar al Rey de las Sombras. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podamos ganar.

Intentando permanecer positiva, entro junto con los templarios a la sala de oraciones, pero, para nuestra sorpresa allí no hay nada. Ni monstruos ni demonios… Nada. Me quedo a la altura de André e investigamos la habitación, hay un gran agujero en la pared desde el cual se ve todo el fuego que devora la ciudad poco a poco, y, junto al rojo atardecer, parece que el fuego consume todo aquello que hay fuera. Entonces, una brisa hace que nos quedemos de piedra en nuestros sitios, sin movernos, sin parpadear. La brisa viene de nuestras espaldas pero no podemos movernos, tal vez por culpa de un hechizo o tal vez por culpa del terror. Casi al momento de quedarnos petrificados el Rey de las Sombras aparece en frente nuestra. No sé de dónde ha salido, apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él nos mira, y con una sonrisa de superioridad mueve la mano como quien espanta una mosca y esta provoca una onda de oscuridad que hace que André y yo caigamos de rodillas y los demás templarios mueran al momento.

No… Lo sabía… No debí tener esa esperanza. Ahora sí que estaba todo perdido. Por muy fuertes que fuéramos yo o André, era imposible que ganáramos a ese ser.

-¡Llama a tu Eidolon!- me grita entonces André.

Asombrada, me levanto como puedo y me acero a él.

-¿Estás loco? Tenemos que irnos, así no puedes luchar.

-¡Tú puedes vencerle! ¡Sé que puedes! Tú y tu Eidolon le venceréis, y acabaréis con la oscuridad que devora el reino de Azura!-

-André…..- digo, con voz temblorosa. Esa fe ciega en mi me duele. Más ahora que estaba todo perdido. Debíamos salir de aquí, recuperar fuerzas, reclutar soldados… Yo sola… no podría… Ni siquiera con mi Eidolon.

A pesar de todo, le llamo. Llamo a la bestia legendaria que Gaia me ha otorgado. La llamo con mi mente y esta aparece a mi lado. Es una mujer, vestida con armadura y con una larga melena plateada. Aún con su aparición, el Rey de las sombras no cambia su expresión. Sigue mirándonos como si fuéramos seres insignificantes y como si esto no fuera más que un juego. Para él probablemente lo fuera. Pero para mí, era mi destino, mi condena.

Cargo mi arco y miro de reojo a mi Eidolon. Ella también me mira a mí y, con un gesto, ambas le atacamos al mismo tiempo. Un ataque combinado, uniendo su habilidad con la espada con la mía con el arco. ¡Y parece que funciona! Con cada golpe, el enemigo parece debilitarse, hasta que cae de rodillas. Con el último movimiento, el Rey de las Sombras cae al suelo, y no se mueve más.

Mi Eidolon desaparece y yo no termino de creerme lo que ha pasado. ¡Lo habíamos derrotado! ¡De verdad lo habíamos derrotado! ¡El mundo tenía razón! ¡La profecía tenía razón! Me dirijo hacia André para ayudarle a salir de aquí y decirle que todo ha acabado, pero otra voz suena en la sala. Me doy la vuelta y ahí está. El Rey de las Sombras. Mirándome divertido, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿De verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil vencerme?

En un movimiento que mis ojos no logran captar, el Rey de las Sombras se coloca a mi lado, me agarra del cuello y me levanta en el aire. Yo siento como la gravedad hace que su mano se clave más en mi garganta y me corte la respiración.

-¿Creíste que alguien tan débil como tú me derrotaría?- dice, en una carcajada.

Y entonces yo empiezo a arder. Quiero gritar, pero su agarre sobre mi cuello es tal que no puede entrar aire ni puede salir mi voz. El dolor hace que me maree, lloro de terror, de dolor, mientras que todo lo que puedo hacer es patalear en el aire y suplicar con la mirada que no me mate. Pero sus ojos rojos no parecen por la labor de cumplir mis plegarias y poco a poco, todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando me desperté esa mañana, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, estaba completamente sudada y aun sentía el agarre del demonio en mi cuello. Cierro los ojos para intentar relajarme y me llevo las manos a la frente.

Esa clase de sueño…

¿Es un aviso de lo que puede pasar?

¿O una premonición?


	2. Chapter 2

Aún no había amanecido cuando desperté completamente empapada en sudor, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Cogí aire y me llevé las manos a la cara para intentar tranquilizarme. Esos sueños… No era la primera vez que los tenía, de hecho, llevaba ya algunos días sin poder dormir bien debido a pesadillas muy parecidas a la que acababa de tener. En todos esos sueños, o pesadillas, o como pueda llamarlos, siempre aparece ese hombre "El Rey de las Sombras" pero nunca había tenido un sueño como este, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, siempre aparecía en la distancia un momento para luego irse sin dejar rastro. Esta vez, de verdad pensé que iba a morir, de verdad sentí su agarre en el cuello, asfixiándome. Me llevé las manos temblorosas al cuello para asegurarme que ha sido sólo un sueño y nada más y vuelvo a coger aire profundamente. Aún temblaba, mi cuerpo todavía estaba preso del miedo y sentía escozor en los ojos. Los cerré con fuerza, deseando volver a dormir pero no pude.

Cansada, me senté al borde de la cama y palmeé la vieja mesilla que había al lado para encontrar el pequeño bote que, gracias a su contenido, se iluminaba al agitarlo y me servía para no partirme el cuello al moverme por aquella vieja casa de dos pisos en la que vivía con mi abuela. Aunque ya me conocía mi habitación de memoria, siempre podía tropezarme o caerme por las escaleras al bajar a la cocina, así que era mejor ser precavido. Tras coger un par de prendas que en aquella penumbra me parecieron estar limpias, salí con cuidado de mi habitación para no despertar a mi abuela, aunque el chirrido que hacían los escalones al pisarlos debió despertarla por mí. No tardé en escuchar cómo me llamaba desde su habitación.

-¿Miriam? ¿Estás despierta?

Suspiré, parándome en medio de las escaleras para responderla sin tener que alzar demasiado la voz. No quería despertarla, bastante era que yo durmiera poco como para ahora tener que robarle horas de sueño a los demás.

-Sí, abuela.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tan sólo me he desvelado. Voy a beber algo y ahora vuelvo a la cama- mentí.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un vaso de leche caliente?

-No hace falta, abuela. Gracias- dije bajando los escalones que me faltaban. Me quedé parada frente a la puerta de la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina. Con mi suerte, la puerta también habría chirriado y mi abuela habría sospechado y se habría levantado de la cama. Es lo malo de las casas viejas, toda la madera chirría. Abrí la ventana de la cocina con cuidado, esta daba al jardín trasero y, tras escabullirme por ella, me dirigí al bosque que había a unos cuantos metros tras nuestra casa. En las profundidades había un río de aguas cristalinas y frías; ése era mi destino.

La primavera había empezado hace poco, así que aún podía sentirse el frío que el invierno había traído consigo, pero por eso mismo había salido de casa, para respirar aire fresco, para darme un baño en el agua helada del rio y ver si así podía despejar mi cabeza de aquellas horrendas imágenes. Recibí el amanecer mientras me vestía tras haber estado el tiempo suficiente en el agua para sentirme limpia de nuevo; quería despejar mis ideas, no coger un resfriado; cuando llegué de nuevo a la casa, algunas de las flores que adornaban la casa ya habían empezado a florecer. Tras abrir la ventana que anteriormente había dejado mal cerrada lancé la ropa hecha una bola dentro y me escondí pegada a la pared, tenía que asegurarme que mi abuela se había vuelto a dormir, de ser así, no se escucharía nada; por otra parte, si estuviera levantada, ya me habría dicho algo. Asomé la cabeza un momento para asegurarme que la cocina estaba despejada y entré en casa. Cogí la bola de ropa y la llevé a la parte de atrás, donde teníamos el pilón para lavar la ropa y la dejé en una cesta que estaba allí. Luego, tras preparar café y calentar un poco de leche, me quedé acurrucada en el sofá de la pequeña salita que había al lado de la cocina, observando cómo cada vez esta estaba más y más iluminada.

-¿Dónde has estado?- me preguntó mi abuela, sentándose con una taza de café a mi lado. Había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni me había dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

-Aquí.- dije volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-No me mientas. Te he escuchado bajar las escaleras pero no subirlas.- me respondió, dando un largo trago a su taza.- Cuando bajé a comprobar que estabas bien no te encontré por ningún sitio.

-Salí a dar un paseo.

-¿Por dónde? La puerta está cerrada y la llave está por dentro.

-…Por la ventana.- admití, algo avergonzada mirando fijamente el fondo de mi taza vacía.

Sentí la mirada de mi abuela clavada sobre mí, pero, para mi sorpresa, ella tan sólo se rio y se levantó sin decir nada más.

-Creo que haré un bizcocho. Me apetece algo dulce. ¿Te importa ir al mercado y comprarme huevos?- me preguntó volviendo a la cocina.

Yo asentí, aún en mi sitio y volví a mirar por la ventana. Aún era temprano, los mercaderes estarían colocando sus puestos todavía. Tras lavar la taza y darle con retraso un beso de buenos días a mi abuela, subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme y hacer algo con la larga melena que tenía. Me gustaba tener el pelo suelto, pero era bastante incómodo así que acabé por recogerlo en una trenza.

Tras acabar mis tareas, salí de la casa para hacer los recados que me había mandado mi abuela, que en el tiempo que había pasado en casa limpiando habían ido aumentando. Salí de nuestra casa y bajé la leve cuesta que daba a la plaza central.

Port Skandia era una ciudad costera, con uno de los puertos más importantes del reino. Por eso, la plaza que había al salir del puerto, era la más importante. Había un montón de puestos de mercaderes y una gran variedad de productos. También era de gran importancia la pesca, todos los veranos se hacían torneos para ver quién pescaba el pez más grande e incluso se impartían clases de pesca para quien quisiera aprender. Aun así, Port Skandia también subsistía gracias a los leñadores. El gran bosque que se extendía por todo el noroeste del pueblo tenía unos árboles realmente altos, era hogar de muy variadas criaturas, desde pájaros y conejos hasta hadas y monstruos. También vive en él una bruja, pero casi nadie se adentra en él en busca de dicha mujer. Los leñadores, a pesar de que la mayoría eran unos holgazanes que se pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo de trabajo durmiendo bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que les habían ordenado cortar, eran hombres fuertes, que hacían un favor a todo el pueblo entregando de puerta en puerta la leña que tanto necesitábamos. Las casas de los habitantes se dispersaban a medida que te alejabas de la plaza central, la mayor parte de ellas habían sido construidas alrededor de dicha plaza pues, los que vivían en ellas, eran mercaderes que tenían allí sus puestos. Las demás casas, seguían una pequeña carretera de piedra que había sido construida hace pocos años. Esta carretera ascendía hasta lo alto de un acantilado, donde tenía su casa el guardián del faro y desde donde obtenías las mejores vistas. No sólo podías vislumbrar a lo lejos el campamento de los leñadores, donde tenían almacenados los troncos que aún no habían sido convertidos en leña, sino que también podías ver casi todas las casas del pueblo, además de que tenías una gran vista del puerto y de los barcos que atracaban en él. La casa en la que vivía con mi abuela era la más cercana al bosque, y estaba a medio camino entre la casa del guardián y la plaza; estábamos algo alejadas de los vecinos, pero bien situadas dentro de lo que cabe.

Bajé a la plaza saludando a algunos vecinos que me encontraba por el camino y al vendedor de vino, que había parado su puesto ambulante justo delante del camino de tierra que llevaba a nuestra casa. Un mal sitio para colocar un puesto ambulante, pero ¿quién soy yo para decirle a un mercader cómo hacer su trabajo? Yo no trabajaba, ayudaba a mi abuela con las tareas de la casa y de vez en cuando hacía recados a la gente para ganar algo. No siempre me daban dinero, unas veces me daban comida y otras veces las gracias. Llegué al puesto en el que siempre compraba, el vendedor era un señor viejo, un habitante de Port Skandia. Siempre había tenido su puesto en aquel lugar, aunque las canas y la barba habían aparecido en los últimos años. Era un ancianito alegre, no sé cuántos años tendría pero tenía bastante lucidez, y menos mal, pues sino cualquiera querría aprovecharse de él. Cuando llegué allí, el señor estaba hablando con una clienta. Criticaban a otro vendedor, uno que había colocado su puesto justo enfrente. Tenía casi los mismos alimentos que el ancianito pero el precio que les ponía era altísimo. La clienta decía que lo más probable es que fueran alimentos robados. Yo, por mi parte, prefería no meterme en su conversación, nunca me habían gustado las disputas y, para que negarlo, la cara de pocos amigos de aquel avaricioso mercader me había puesto los pelos de punta y me daba miedo hasta hablar mal de él. Tras pagar, me dirigí a otro puesto pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que una mujer me estaba haciendo señas para que fuera a reunirme con ella. La reconocí al instante. Sheila. La mujer del jefe de la villa. Era una mujer bondadosa, pero cotilla como ninguna; para mí, como para la mayoría de los habitantes había sido como una madre. Siempre se preocupaba por nosotros e intentaba ayudarnos en todo lo posible.

-Buenos días, Sheila. – La saludé sonriendo, una vez a su lado.

-Buenos días, cielo- dijo abrazándome con dulzura. -¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

Sonreí de medio lado como respuesta y ella suspiró preocupada.

-Tienes que descansar, pequeña- dijo cogiendo la trenza que yo me había hecho y deshaciéndola. –El descanso es una parte muy importante en la salud. Acabarás enferma.- continuó mientras me empezaba a peinar de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Créeme, cuando me despierto después de tener esos sueños solo quiero volver a dormir... Pero no puedo.- me quejé, mirando al suelo, aguantándome las quejas a los tirones de pelo que me daba mientras me peinaba.

-¿Y por qué no tomas una poción para el sueño? Se la puedo pedir al doctor si quieres.

-Me dan miedo esas cosas. Además, no tengo dinero para gastar en pociones.

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotras un breve momento, solo roto cuando ella terminó de peinarme y me enseño la trenza que me había hecho.

-Así, sí. Ahora estás más guapa- me dijo acariciándome las mejillas. –Cielo, si tienes problemas de dinero yo tengo un par de recados que podrías hacerme. Los haría yo misma pero Mike se ha ido a jugar y aún no ha vuelto. Estoy algo preocupada y quiero quedarme en casa esperando a que vuelva. –se quedó un momento parada, mirando a la lejanía y, tras decirme que esperara, entró en la casa. –Mira, tengo que entregarles esto a Sally, Anne y Cody. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Y ya de paso que me haces el recado ¿podrías preguntar si alguien ha visto a Mike? –me pidió una vez se había vuelto a reunir conmigo.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo.- le dije sonriendo antes de coger los tres paquetes. Si podía quitarle una preocupación menos de encima, qué menos que aceptar.

Nadie había visto a Mike. El niño solía jugar en la plaza con sus amigos, allá donde la vista de su madre le alcanzara, pero hoy había desaparecido, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. La última vez que su madre le vio, fue cuando acabó de desayunar. Tras avisarla que se iba a jugar con sus amigos, salió de casa y nadie le vio desde entonces. Ni si quiera su padre (al que había ido a llevar el desayuno como otro de los "recados" de Sheila) sabía dónde estaba, aunque él decía que eran imaginaciones de su mujer, que se preocupaba demasiado. Cuando volví a la casa, me encontré a mi abuela en el porche, hablando con una vecina. Al parecer, también ella estaba preguntando por el hijo de Sheila.

-Una pena lo de ese niño.- dijo mi abuela reuniéndose conmigo en la cocina. –Creo que haré unas galletas, al pequeño le encantan mis galletas. Tal vez aparezca.

No pude evitar reírme ante la idea de mi abuela de atraer al niño con comida como si fuera un animal. Además, parecía haber olvidado que me había mandado comprar huevos para hacer un bizcocho, no galletas. Bueno, tampoco me importaba, cierto era que las galletas de mi abuela no tenían rival en Port Skandia.

Salí de casa mientras mi abuela cocinaba y me dirigí al bosque. Si nadie había visto a Mike en la plaza o alrededores, tal vez estuviera en el bosque puesto que Port Skandia quedaba entre en gran bosque y el mar; y obviamente, a nado no se podía haber ido. Con esa idea, me dirigí a hablar con el jefe de los leñadores, Abel. Tal vez él supiera algo.


End file.
